This invention relates to a rotary joint assembly. In particular, this invention relates to a rotary joint assembly for a tire inflation system.
Central tire inflation systems for vehicles are well-known and are used to allow the operator to measure and adjust the tire pressure which provides a vehicle with versatility for differing terrain types and reduces maintenance requirements. For example, the tire pressure of a wheel assembly in fluid communication with the tire inflation system may be lowered to provide additional traction for the vehicle or may be raised to reduce the rolling resistance of the vehicle. Rotary joints are used in tire inflation systems to enable fluid communication between a non-rotating component and a rotating component.
Rotary joints known in the art are limited by misalignment of the non-rotating component and the rotating component. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved rotary joint assembly that overcomes the deficiencies of the known designs and provide an improved rotary joint assembly.